Lonely Boy
by Kitkat052692
Summary: Summary inside again rated T just in case...Changed the Title...was It's Not Over
1. Chapter 1

**One More Time...**

Clare is on the rebound after her brake up with Eli. Lots of guys want a stab at newly single Clare but will a guy from her past show her real love? Even if she swore she would never be with him again? KC is trying to deal with his break with Bianca, with everyone thinking he was a bad guy for leaving Jenna alone a pregnant, he desperately wants to run and hide. Will the one person who has always seen him as a good guy be his saving grace? Klare... no idea how this will end but I have been watching reruns of Season 8 and 9 and I miss Klare.. as much as I love Eclare I miss the cuteness and the sweetness that was Klare... I am still working on my Eclare fic.. so don't worry...


	2. Chapter 2

"You know I never wanted to hurt you." Eli said looking sad

"But we are both smart enough to realize that this, us fighting all the time isn't healthy." Clare was on the verge of tears

"I don't want to break up." he said

"Look for now, lets just go on a break. Decide what we are gonna do next." Clare looked down

"Ok. Just remember I love you." he said

"I know. I love you too." and he walked away. She held back tears. She walked and tried not cry. She knew she wouldn't cry in front of people. So she walked into the Dot and sat down.

"What can I get you?" the new server asked

"Um chocolate milkshake ." she was shocked her voice worked that much. \

"Ok. Be right back." she smiled at Clare who couldn't get her mouth to show even a little glimpse of happiness. She knew this was the right thing to do, but why did it have to hurt so bad?

…...

"I still can't believe it." KC was fuming

"Well Bianca is popular with the guys." Drew said

"I just need to clear my mind. Get this slut out of it." KC said then he looked inside the Dot. He saw Clare sitting by herself, in a depressed state. "You know what I will catch up with you later."

"Um ok." Drew gave KC a weird look. And walked away. He walked into the Dot and saw the lady bringing over Clare's milkshake and told her he would bring it over

"Thanks." Clare didn't even look up

"Your welcome." Clare recognized the voice and saw KC's smile "KC, what are you doing here?" she looked skeptical

"I was just in the neighbor hood, bored out of my mine, and thought I would see how you were doing." he explained

"What no Bianca?" Clare asked

"Nope. No hearse man?"  
"Nope." Clare looked down then looked up "You first."  
"Bianca cheated on me." he said "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Bianca is one of the hottest girls at school." Kc was getting and again

"Not to mention she did come on to Drew while he was dating Alli and didn't care." Clare pointed out

"Yeah. I know" he admitted

"Well then she isn't good enough for you." Clare told him

"Thanks mom." he joked

"Ha ha. Very funny." Clare smiled.

"So your turn."  
"Eli and I have been fighting about a lot of stuff lately and I just thought we needed a break." Clare admitted. "I came here because I know I can't cry in front of people."

"Then why don't we go somewhere you can cry?" KC suggested

"Ok." Clare got up with him, and they walked to the park they sat down on the nearest bench

"Ok, let the water works begin." KC told her

"I just don't get it. Its like I am not meant to be happy." Clare started

"What makes you think that?" KC asked

"Every time I fall for a guy, something comes between us." Clare looked at him "I mean us it was.." before she could finish

"Jenna?" KC finished for her

"Yeah. And with Eli, I mean we fight all the time. I mean something small will set either one of us off and we end up fighting. I hate it. I guess that is what I get for falling for guys who are wrong for me." Clare started to cry

"Hey, shh" KC put his arm around her "Do you want to be with him?" KC asked her

"Yes. But not like this. Not with us fighting all the time."

"Then have faith that if its meant to be you guys will work it out." He smiled at her. Clare had forgotten how nice KC's smiles were

"You really feel that?" her eyes sparkled in the moonlight

"Yeah. Look at us." he said "We were meant to be friends and look, no matter how much I screwed up you still want to talk to me." he joked and Clare laughed

"I will always want to talk to you." Clare promised

"Yeah?" he liked that

"Yes, as long as you want to talk to me."

"Of course. Just things didn't work out with us as a couple doesn't mean I don't want you in my life." he pulled her closer to him in a hug

"I missed you K." Clare told him

"You know what I missed?"

"What?"  
"I miss you calling me K. No one has called me that but you." Clare smiled.

"God I gotta get home."

"I will walk you." he told her

Wow, thanks." they walked in silence until they reached Clare's house. "Thanks for the talk. I needed it." Clare told him

"Anytime." she began to walk to up and KC said "You know as sucky as a break up is one good thing has come out of this"  
"What;s that?"  
"I got my best friend back." KC smiled, and Clare couldn't help but smile

"Same. Good night KC."

"Night Clare. Sweet dreams." he felt good. Something about being around Clare always made him feel good.

Clare was actual happy. Maybe she shouldn't be cause of her break up with Eli but she had a hard time being upset anymore. Maybe it was the faith that things would work out, maybe it was her talk with KC or maybe it was Kc himself. It wouldn't be first time he helped her when she needed him. Whatever the reason was, Clare went to bed happy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Clare" KC yelled to her as she walked up to the school

"Hey K." she smiled

"So how are you?"  
"About to face my first day without Eli." she sighed "I am doing just fine."

"You know you are the worlds worst liar?" he teased

"Yes I am aware." she sighed "What am I gonna do?"  
"Would it help if I walked with you?" he offered and Clare's face lit up

"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh thanks KC!" she smiled and he held his arm

"May I?"

"Yes you may." she giggled. They walked in and they were headed to her locker when Adam came out of no where.

"Uh Clare a word." and he pushed past KC and grabbed Clare

"See you in Media Immersion." Clare said and KC left

"Ok what the hell" Adam said

"What?"  
"You and Eli go on a break and you hook up with KC? Do you realize what this means?"  
"Ok first of all I did not hook up with KC, we are friends. And second what would that mean? Eli would be hurt?"  
"Well yes but that isn't what I mean." Adam said and Clare gave him a weird look "I would have to listen to the whining."

"I wont whine to you." she told him

"It wouldn't be you. It would be Eli. I would have to listen to for god knows how long 'what does see in that guy? He is just a jerk.' blah blah blah" Adam stated "And I am sorry but I am tired of the whining."

"Well I am not hooking up with KC or anybody. I am just trying to figure what I want." she told him "I still love Eli and I am not ready for anything yet." Clare told him honestly. "Look I am gonna be late for class." she walked away. Adam sighed and Eli walked up to him

"Hey." he looked even more upset

"What's up?"

"What do you think?" he snapped

"Ok your still upset by the break up."  
"What no! Of course not!" Eli snapped again "Why would I be?" he opened his locker

"Cause you still love her."  
"Shut it. I gotta go."  
"Well would it make you feel better that she still loved you? And isn't gonna date anyone?" Eli turned around

"Really?" he couldn't help but smile.

"Yup." Eli walked away feeling better. Maybe there was still hope for he and Clare. That he could hold on to.

…...

"Hey Clare." she turned around to find Luke the president of the Friendship Club.

"Hey Luke." she smiled

"I heard."

"Excuse me?"  
"About you and Eli."

"Oh how?" Clare was surprised

"Oh your mom told my mom at church on sunday."  
"Oh." thanks mom. She added silently

"Well if you need someone to talk to or to hang out with maybe we could. I mean free today, maybe we could go for coffee." he was nervous and Clare could tell he was trying to ask her out

"Thanks Luke but I am busy." he looked hurt "But maybe some other time?" she suggested '

"Sure. Alright." he smiled and walked away

"Wow Clare." it was KC "That was kinda cold."  
"Whatever. I have known him forever. He will be fine." she stated

"Yeah whatever your a little heart breaker." he teased

"I maybe but I am not ready for anything. Serious or just a fling. I really care about Eli and even though we are on a break, we are kinda still together I guess." she told KC "Anyways I am not ready. I don't want a rebound. I want to be completely ready for my next relationship." she told him

"I get it. That is smart." they arrived at the door "Ready?"  
"Yup." and they walked in together. Everyone looked at them weird and when they sat together everyone just stared. But KC and Clare didn't notice. They were too busy talking and passing notes as if no time had passed at all. As if it was suppose to be that way.

**Authors note: Tomorrow is the one year anniversary of the Klare break up... so sad and even though I love Eclare I still wish Klare ended better and were still friends. Anyways hope you like it **


End file.
